


Self Indulgent They

by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamorous relationship, mentions of other partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn
Summary: 100% self indulgent oc porn of Roarke knotting his long term partner Alondra while she talks dirty to him about how he’s going to do the same to his very sweet and soft bf Marian for the first time.
Relationships: OC: Roarke/OC: Alondra, OC: Roarke/OC: Marian
Kudos: 4





	Self Indulgent They

“Fuck, Roarke. It’s been too long since we’ve done this you feel so fucking good in me.”  
Alondra’s moan is muffled as she bites into Roarke’s shoulder and feels his skin give way to her sharp teeth. The tang of coppery blood hits her tongue and Roarke shudders beneath her with a choked gasp. She shifts in his lap, trying to adjust as the stretch of his knot swells just past the point of pain. Roarke’s fingers dig into her hips, instinctively trying to keep her in place, a whine escaping his throat as she moves.  
She grabs at his hand and pushes it to where they’re tied, pressing his finger against her clit. He responds immediately, moving in firm, deliberate circles and she releases his shoulder to gasp out a “Good,” before resting her forehead just above the impression of her teeth. She groans and grits her teeth as her body tightens around his unyielding knot in response to the stimulus.

“You okay?” Roarke murmurs, lips against her ear.

“Yeah- yeah, keep going.”

He picks up the pace and she can feel him shake as she rocks her hips what little she can against his hand. Alondra’s muscles begin to relax and adjust to the size of him, the stretch back to a bearable pleasure. She licks at the bright red mark in his shoulder, sucking at it until the flesh darkens to a deep bruise she knows will last for days. Roarke grabs her tighter in response and bucks his hips, the movement leaving her gasping.

Alondra grins and pulls back to meet his eyes. “None of that now. You think Marian will be able to take that kind of treatment?”

Roarke visibly swallows and Alondra can’t help but let out a small laugh. She wraps her arms loosely around his neck and grinds her hips down, choking back a groan as she moves a bit too much and her body protests. 

“Such a sweet man- can’t imagine he’d be able to handle you being rough with him just yet, hm? He’s lucky he has me here to give you some practice at being on your best behavior.” She sighs and leans her head back as she hits the right balance against Roarke’s knot, the small movements of her hips grinding flashes of pleasure on top of the steady build of his fingers on her clit.  
She looks at the mix of pleasure and anticipation plain across Roarke’s face, her words having clearly hit their mark. She tugs at his hair just to watch his eyelids flutter as he moans soft and deep. Roarke leans in to kiss her and she pulls away for the briefest of moments, forcing him to chase her lips before giving him what he wants.  
His lips are soft, a sharp contrast to the stubble ever present no matter how often he shaves. She tightens her hold on his head, keeping him in place as she bites at his lip, not hard enough to really hurt but just enough to feel him twitch inside her. They stay like that, lips connected until Alondra pulls away just enough to lean her forehead against his, breath coming shorter as she feels another orgasm approach. She feels more than sees Roarke smile as he encourages her, hand still moving in steady rhythm even as she starts to grind against him more erratically.

“That’s it c’mon,‘Lon. You look so good like this, wanna feel you cum.” His voice is deep and strained, the words a pleasant buzz as she chases the feeling of being full and caught between his hand and the solid presence of the knot inside her. He starts up a litany of praise enough to push her over the edge and she digs her fingers into his shoulders, nails pressing into the solid flesh as she orgasms with a moan, biting her own lip as she rides the waves of pleasure as her body tries desperately to constrict around him. 

She shifts in Roarke’s grasp, hips moving of their own volition dragging out the warm spike of pleasure, his finger pressing firmly, unmoving on her clit as she bucks against him. She drags him in for a kiss, greedily taking in every sensation he gives her. She’s still kissing him as she comes down from the height of her pleasure, body relaxing down onto his lap. He moans and she feels his fingers dig in as he tries to keep himself from pushing up against her.

“Good boy,” she says against his lips, smiling at his restraint. “You keep this up and Marian will be just fine.” He whines, an almost pitiful sound at the mention. “Mm it’s nice to see you like this, desperate and wanting. He’s a good look on you, my Heart.”

Roarke meets her eye with a smile that she can’t help but match. “Yeah, yeah he really is.”  
“I’ll bet he makes the most delightful noises, hm? He’s so expressive I can’t imagine it doesn’t carry over. Soft little gasps and whimpers?” She grins at the flush across Roarke’s face. “Mm good. And does he get flushed like this? I don’t know why I even ask; of course he does. And it drives you crazy, doesn’t it? That he’s so reactive. Can barely keep your hands off him and now he’s going to let you have the one thing you want more than anything.” 

Alondra nearly laughs as Roarke pulls her in for a desperate kiss, his hands grabbing at her for only a moment before sliding from her body to grip at his sides trying to follow her orders and stay in place. She kisses him hard, the way he likes, and rocks on him, slowly and just enough that he can’t ignore it. Roarke moans and Alondra glances down at his fists white knuckled in the sheets beneath him. She pushes him ever so gently and he responds immediately, laying back as she follows him down, careful movements still enough to leave them both panting. Alondra plants her hands on his chest, fingers running through the hair before she scrapes down him with her nails, red streaks fading behind her touch. Roarke shivers and moans, grasping and releasing the sheets as she rubs circles into his chest, catching his nipples and rolling them between her fingers. 

“Mmm you’re doing so well, Roarke. Will you be this good for Marian?” She grins with a few too many teeth and continues, “Or should I be asking if he’ll be this good for you?” She continues lazy circles with her hips as Roarke bites his lip. “Do you think he would be that good for me, hmm? Would you like that? The three of us? Will you share him now that he’ll really be yours to do so?” 

Her smile only grows as Roarke releases his grip on the sheets and pulls her down, kissing her hard as he grinds his hips up into her. She meets him with equal enthusiasm, her teeth sharp against his lips, biting as much as she allows him to kiss her, unable to wipe away the grin at his moans. 

“C’mon, give me another, Roarke. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve cum twice for me. You think Marian would like that? You filling him up? Claiming him and then doing it again? Not even letting him go before you show him just how much he is yours?”

Roarke whines, high pitched and desperate as Alondra feels him spill into her again, the knot pulsing as orgasm takes him. She reaches down for her clit, not needing much to finish again herself. She kisses Roarke as she tightens around him, the sound of his pleasure encouraging her own.  
Alondra feels Roarke’s hand reaching for hers and she takes it, tangling their fingers together as she lays down on his chest, enjoying the familiar sensation of being filled. He wraps an arm around her and she doesn’t quite have it in her to protest that it’s too hot when he’s so comfortable. She kisses him again before laying her head down on his shoulder, content and ready to doze off.

“You know that isn’t my decision to make.”  
Alondra squeezes Roarke’s hand and smiles against his chest. “I know. But I also had a strong feeling that just the thought of being between the two of us would get you to a second orgasm and I am nothing if not generous.”

Roarke laughs, a low, sleepy rumble that always puts Alondra at ease. “Guess you’re right again.”  
“Someday you’ll learn that I am always right,” Alondra murmurs against his chest, eyes too heavy to give Roarke the chastising look he deserves. Instead she puts a finger to his lips with a gentle “Shh” and settles in for a nap.


End file.
